


And you’re still here in my arms

by orphan_account



Series: No Thanks [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Can be read with the rest of the series or alone doesn’t really matter, Child is named after Natasha, Fluffy, Harley and Peter are married, M/M, because it’s Natasha, they also have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just a one shot of Harley and Peter’s future
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: No Thanks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	And you’re still here in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wanted to not write angst for this one so this is just Peter and Harley having a family and getting married without all that HYDRA problems. I just wanted my boys to be happy   
> (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)!! Enjoy this <3

Peter looks up from his shoes and he sees his fiancé standing at the end of the isle. Peter felt tears burn his eyes. It took them so long to get here, years of healing for Peter and years of waiting for Harley. But it was worth the wait when he got there and was holding his hand as they exchanged their vows and rings smiles on their faces the whole time. The kiss they shared after they were legally married was soft and sweet.

Their hands stayed intwined as they mingled among their guests. When Peter was staring at Harley lovingly Tony snapped a picture without anyone noticing except him. 

When dinner was ready everyone sat down to eat. Harley and Peter smile at each other the whole time while eating. Harley stole quick kisses when he thought no one was watching (except Tony was always watching his kids like the creep he is) happiness radiating from the two young adults.

During the speeches, Ned made it his mission to embarrass Peter as much as he could. While MJ embarrassing Harley was way worse.

”Harley was such a mess when he first met me. A gay chaotic mess who happened to be in love with one of my best friends. But my best friend hated his guts” MJ started making both boys turn bright red “Then Peter got super drunk one night and kissed Harley. While Harley was SOBER might I add and when he tried to talk to Peter the next day Peter told him he must have been imagining which in turn made Harley come to me sobbing his eyes out” More laughter came from the crowd 

Harley was bright red and trying to hide behind his husband making Peter laugh and kiss his head.

By the end of the night the newlyweds were ready to head out on their honeymoon. Having their wedding pictures taken before they head out though

Peter fell asleep on the way to their destination which Harley had been keeping a secret from him since Peter was super indecisive and would never pick between the two destinations that Harley and him chose so Harley decide to choose

Ending up in Hawaii (cuz we’re classic like that<3) near the beach. The newlyweds were in Hawaii for 2 weeks before they came back for work at SI.

Tony had a wedding present for them when they came back. He had a bunch of picture frames that had pictures of the two of them as well as their own floor in the tower. The picture in the centre of all the pictures was the picture of Peter looking at his husband lovingly.

They thanked Tony for the gift and set off to work in the lab

**-3 YEARS LATER-**

Peter and Harley have been married for 3 years now when Peter decides to bring up the topic of adopting.

”Harls?” he asks one day while they’re in the lab

”Yes Petey-Pie?” Harley responds 

“How would you feel about adopting?” Peter asks quietly 

Harley smiles at his husband and gives him a quick kiss “I would feel very on board with the idea” 

Peter smile brightly before they return to their work.

6 months later they’re sitting at an adoption agency where they find a 3 month old baby girl, who was abandoned by her parents and she didn’t have a name yet. Peter and Harley fell in love with her the moment they set eyes on her and asked to have her. Another 6 months they finally adopted the baby girl and named her-

Natasha May Parker-Keener

They took her home where they were set up for her and there were bright smiles all around as they introduce her to all the Avengers. Natasha smiling the brightest of her (Basically) granddaughter being named after her

”Good choice my little spider” Nat told Peter 

“Of course Nat” he said with a smile

Harley, Peter and Natasha May had everything they needed-

They had a family, and really family is all they really ever needed since the beginning 

**Author's Note:**

> so yes this is just something happy i wanted to write<3 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated ( ◠‿◠ )


End file.
